


La differenza tra me e te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Serie di drabble JohnLock.Scritta sulla canzone di Tiziano Ferro: La differenza tra me e te.





	1. Cap.1 Sei come me

Cap.1 Sei come me

 

_La differenza tra me e te_

_Non l'ho capita fino in fondo veramente bene._

 

Watson guardò di sottecchi Holmes, roteò gli occhi vedendo che l’altro aveva la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla, il rivolo di saliva che gli era sfuggito dalle labbra gli aveva sporcato la giacca.

Ticchettò rumorosamente col bastone per terra e, sbuffando, si voltò dall’altra parte.

Holmes sorrise.

< Tu non mi vedi neanche umano per quanto marchi la nostra differenza, ma io non credo di averla capita fino in fondo.

Tutto mi sembra unico a causa degl’infiniti dettagli, sento tutti gli altri umani come irrimediabilmente altri. Invece tu, mi sembri uguale a me. Perché entrambi abbiamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro > pensò.

 

[101].


	2. Da Cap.2 a Cap.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su: http://www.angolotesti.it/T/testi_canzoni_tiziano_ferro_338/testo_canzone_la_differenza_tra_me_e_te_1294125.html.  
> Sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkwjD4wTdnM.

Cap.2 Sono come te

 

_Me e te_

_Uno dei due sa farsi male, l'altro meno._

 

Mary si appoggiò alla parete e incrociò le braccia al petto, piegando di lato il capo.

“Non guardarmi in quel modo. Non sono uno dei bambini a cui devi fare da istitutrice, amore” disse Watson. Si appoggiò al bastone con una mano e con l’altra indicò la donna.

“Tu non sei molto diverso da Holmes. Il fatto che lui si sappia fare più male di te non vuol dire che tu non sia in errore” disse Mary.

“Io non sarò mai come Holmes” borbottò Watson.

“Allora accetta che non sei rimasto zoppo in guerra. La tua è una paranoia mentale” rispose Mary.

 

[102].

 

Cap.3

 

_Però me e te_

_È quasi una negazione._

 

Lestrade si sfilò la bombetta e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mossi.

“Io non riesco proprio a capire” disse.

Watson si strinse la cravatta con una mano, mentre con l’altra si appoggiava al bastone.

“A cosa si riferisce?” domandò.

“A lei, dottore, e a Holmes, non riesco a comprendere come possiate collaborare. Lei è una persona garbata, intelligente e perde tempo dietro quel folle al limite della legalità.

Vedervi insieme è quasi una negazione” rispose l’ispettore.

“Holmes è un caro amico. Inoltre è anche un paziente” ribatté Watson.

< E non vi è persona che io stimi di più > pensò.

 

[103].

 

Cap.4

_Io mi perdo nei dettagli e nei disordini, tu no._

Watson passò di fianco a un giacchetto abbandonato per terra, digrignò i denti vedendo un piccolo contenitore di metallo socchiuso dentro cui s’intravedeva della polvere candida e passò di fianco dalla finestra dalla tenda tirata.

“Holmes, possibile che non riusciate a vivere lontano dal disordine?” domandò.

Raggiunse un’altra tenda che divideva a metà la camera e la tirò, impallidendo.

Sherlock era in piedi davanti a una parete colma di fogli da cui si diramava una ragnatela di fili rossi.

“Watson, possibile che non riusciate a capire che sono fondamentali dettagli?

Ho trovato l’ordine nel caos” spiegò.

“Holmes” gemette Watson, nascondendosi il viso con la mano.

 

[105].

 

 

 

Cap.5

 

_E temo il tuo passato e il mio passato_

_Ma tu no._

 

Holmes appoggiò la mano sul vetro della finestra guardando fuori. Riuscì a riconoscere la differenza del rumore prodotto da ogni ruota delle carrozze che sfilavano lungo la strada lastrica, notava tutte le luci che svettavano nell’oscurità e prevedette il tragitto di un uomo.

“Stanotte avete di nuovo avuto degl’incubi del vostro periodo in guerra” disse.

“ _Mnh_? Non me ne sono accorto. Probabilmente è l’agitazione nei confronti del trasloco in casa di Mary che si avvicina” rispose Watson.

“Se la vostra fretta di trasferirvi non fosse così impellente vi direi di nascondere tutto ciò che vi ricorda il vostro passato nella scatola sotto il letto che cela il mio” disse Holmes.

 

[110].


	3. La differenza tra me e te

Cap.6

 

_Me e te, è così chiaro…_

_Che sembra difficile._

 

Watson sfilò la camicia di Holmes e gli sfasciò la ferita, le bende candide si erano sporcate di sangue.

Sherlock rabbrividì sentendo le dita callose del dottore sfiorarlo e si voltò di scatto, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Stia fermo” lo richiamò John.

“La prego di considerare l’idea che ormai sia solo una cicatrice perfettamente guarita” disse Holmes.

Watson gli avvicinò la poltrona.

“Si sieda e mi faccia fare il mio lavoro” ordinò.

< Se potessi vorrei che lei facesse un lavoro ben diverso. Perché non nota gli evidenti dettagli! > pensò Sherlock, sedendosi.

“Allora si muova, il tedio mi ucciderà” borbottò.

 

[101].

 

Cap.7

 

_La mia vita_

_Mi fa perdere il sonno, sempre._

 

Watson si sedette sul bracciolo del divano e guardò Holmes, seduto al centro, intento a pulire il silenziatore della propria pistola.

“Lei dorme mai la notte?” chiese.

“Ho smesso quando ho imparato a vedere” disse Holmes.

“Cosa?” chiese Watson.

 

_Holmes si premette le mani sulle tempie e gemette, frammenti di immagini e di suoni si confondevano. Digrignò i denti, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e i suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime. Li serrò, ondeggiando su se stesso._

 

“Tutto” rispose Holmes.

Watson appoggiò il bastone sulle proprie gambe.

< Il più grande dono, la più terribile delle dannazioni > pensò.

 

[101].

 

Cap.8 Perennemente colpevole

 

_Mi fa capire che è evidente_

_La differenza tra me e te._

 

Watson cadde pesantemente carponi, il suo labbro spaccato perdeva copiosamente sangue, aveva un occhio nero e i vestiti strappati in diversi punti. Strisciò fino alla porta e bussò con il pomo del proprio bastone, vedeva sfocato e rovinò al suolo.

Holmes lo raggiunse e lo issò, poggiandoselo contro il petto muscoloso, ma smagrito.

“Sono io che devo combattere durante gli scontri clandestini, non lei” disse.

Watson gemette e si strinse a lui spasmodicamente.

“Non volevano pagarmi la vincita… Quei soldi ci servono per l’affitto” sussurrò, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

Mrs. Hudson aprì, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Oh, guardi come lo ha fatto ridurre. Entrate subito in casa” ordinò.

 

[107].

 

Cap.9 Perennemente innocente

 

_Poi mi chiedi come sto._

 

Holmes si appoggiò contro la finestra e osservò Watson, appisolato su uno dei divanetti. I capelli morbidi a incorniciargli il viso serioso, la pelle liscia, il cappello abbandonato storto sulla testa.

Si avvicinò e gli sfiorò le labbra socchiuse con le dita, ritrasse la mano, respirando piano.

Rimase immobile, un filo di luce filtrò dalla finestra, disturbando il viso del medico.

John mugolò, destandosi, riconobbe la figura di Sherlock.

“Tutto bene, Holmes?” domandò.

< No, dottore. Mi fa male il cuore e non certo perché batte ancora grazie al ‘regalo di nozze’ che le ho donato > pensò Sherlock.

“Divinamente”.

 

[100].

 

Cap.10

_E il tuo sorriso spegne i tormenti e le domande_

_A stare bene, a stare male, a torturarmi, a chiedermi perché._

 

“Holmes, lei deve uscire. Ha passato un’intera settimana rinchiuso per risolvere l’ultimo caso, ha bisogno d’aria fresca” ordinò Watson.

Holmes alzò lo sguardo dal piano di lavoro e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ha proposte?” domandò.

John piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Don Giovanni?” chiese.

Sherlock arrossì.

“Il teatro ci aspetta” disse.

Watson ridacchiò e si preparò, Holmes uscì dietro di lui, con le mani unite dietro la schiena, saltellando.

< Il tuo sorriso spegne ogni tormento della mia vita. Un dettaglio che rimane impresso sopra gli altri e cancella ogni domanda e quesito > pensò Sherlock.

Entrambi iniziarono a intonare l’opera lirica.

 

[102].

 

 

Cap.11

 

_La differenza tra me e te_

_Tu come stai? Bene. Io come sto? Boh!_

 

“Holmes, l’etichetta inglese impone che alla domanda: “Come stai?” si risponda dicendo “Bene” e non “Boh”” lo rimproverò Watson.

Holmes era intento ad accordare il suo violino, teneva un piede appoggiato su un divanetto.

“Non vedo l’utilità di chiedere a una persona come sta se poi non si vogliono conoscere le sue reali condizioni” ribatté.

John roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Lei mi farà diventare pazzo” si lamentò.

“Forse le farebbe bene. Andare e tornare dalla tana folle del Bianconiglio mi ha permesso di ampliare i miei orizzonti, andando oltre sciocchezze come l’etichetta inglese” rispose Sherlock.

“Holmes” lo richiamò Watson.

 

[100].

 

 

Cap.12

 

_Me e te_

_Uno sorride di com'è, l'altro piange cosa non è_

_E penso sia un errore._

 

Holmes scoppiò a ridere, togliendosi il naso finto.

“Due ore! Lei è scomparso per ben due ore!” sbraitò Watson.

Holmes si sfilò la giacca lacera e si pulì il volto dal trucco.

“Sono stato a fare un appostamento e torno con molte notizie…” spiegò.

“Lei puzza di letale di cavallo! Si può sapere dov’era finito?” lo interrò John, puntandogli l’indice contro.

“Sono stato un ligio stalliere dalla capigliatura fulva e le fattezze orripilanti. Di sicuro ho passato la mia giornata in modo più produttivo rispetto a lei che ha passato ore con i suoi vecchi commilitoni a rimpiangere la vita da soldato” ribatté Sherlock.

 

[104].

 

 

Cap.13

 

_Io ho due, tre certezze, una pinta e qualche amico._

_Tu hai molte domande, alcune pessime, lo dico._

 

“Cosa ci fa lei qui? In una bettola a bere liquori con alcuni avanzi di galera?” lo interrogò Watson. Una donna procace lo salutò ridendo sguaiatamente, mentre parecchi occhi ostili lo fissavano derisori.

“Alle volte lei ha delle domande veramente pessime. Credo sia ovvio che sto bevendo con qualche amico” rispose Holmes.

“Amico?” ringhiò John.

“Oh, sì. Apprezzano moltissimo le mie battute. Alcuni li ho conosciuti nel nostro soggiorno in gattabuia.

Continuo a pensare che dovrebbe prendersi una vacanza. Potrebbe venire con me da mio fratello” spiegò Sherlock.

“Con lei? Mai!

Anzi, non andrei per nessuna ragione neanche da suo fratello!” gridò Watson.

 

[103].

 

Cap.14

_Me e te, elementare_

_Da volere andare via._

 

Watson si appoggiò alla parete con una mano, le gambe gli tremavano e vedeva sfocato, ingoiò un singulto. Il suo viso era arrossato e accaldato, mentre il suo corpo puzzava d’alcool.

Con l’altra mano teneva una bottiglia di vino in gran parte vuota.

Notò Holmes addormentato sul letto, le gambe da ballerino ignude, il suo corpo muscoloso, per quanto sottile e i soli boxer che indossava. Guardò con desiderio i glutei del coinquilino, lasciati ben definiti dalla stoffa.

< Se dovessi fare un’elementare deduzione come voi, Holmes, direi che mi attraete in modo ben poco consono. Sembrate così passivo e disponibile che trovo come unica scelta l’andarmene > pensò.

 

[109].

 

 

What if.

Cap.15

_E se la mia vita ogni tanto azzerasse_

_L'inutilità di queste insicurezze_

_Non te lo direi._

 

“Credevo che il suo medico fosse il Dr. Watson” disse il medico.

“Lo è” rispose Holmes.

Il dottore era intento a fasciargli la ferita al braccio, con sguardo grave.

“Allora perché non l’ha portata lui all’ospedale? Una ferita come questa non solo è insolita, essendo fatta con un gigantesco uncino per tonni, ma è anche molto pericolosa. Potevate morire dissanguato” lo richiamò.

“Non ho voluto dire al dottore esattamente quello che è successo” rispose Sherlock.

< Non voglio che sappia come ogni mia volontà sia stata quasi spazzata via da Moriarty. Che ho dubitato persino che sarebbe venuto a salvarmi > pensò.

 

[102].

 

 

Cap.16

 

_Ma se un bel giorno affacciandomi alla vita_

_Tutta la tristezza fosse già finita_

_Io verrei da te._

 

“Sherly, io non ti capisco.

Per quanto la moglie di Watson sia un raro caso femminile sopportabile, non comprendo perché tu gli abbia permesso di sposarla.

Tutti abbiamo compreso quanto sia profondo il tuo amore per il dottore. Perché non ti sei dichiarato?” lo interrogò Mycroft.

Il più giovane degli Holmes distolse lo sguardo, facendolo vagare per la stanza fino alla finestra.

“Watson deve sopportare i miei capricci e le mie disillusioni già nella nostra insolita collaborazione. Non posso chiedergli anche d’impegnarsi sentimentalmente verso di me” rispose.

Mycroft sospirò.

“Non potrete fare a meno di correre l’uno dall’altro ad ogni occasione” gli ricordò.

 

[103].

 

 

Cap.17

 

_E penso sia bellissimo._

 

“Almeno per oggi non uccidere il mio cane” disse Watson.

Holmes si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sui baffetti di John, sentendoli solleticare sulle sue labbra.

“Il nostro cane starà benissimo, se mi distrarrai abbastanza a lungo” disse.

Watson gli mordicchiò il labbro, strofinando il suo naso contro quello dell’altro.

“Questo possiamo vederlo subito, ma a una condizione…” disse.

“Suppongo non sia niente alcool” ribatté Holmes. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli morbidi. “Niente pizzo?” sussurrò con voce roca.

“Non inibirei così un perverso come te. Niente liquido oculistico” rispose John.

< Penso sia bellissimo > pensò Holmes.

 

[102].

 


End file.
